


Eskimo Kisses

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus was beyond happy as he was making snow angels, Alec’s forehead pressed up against him and he giggled when he felt Alec bumping his nose against his own. He narrowed his eyes as Alec did it again. And again. Alec was giving Magnus Eskimo kisses and Magnus couldn’t hold back his laughter as he rubbed his nose against Alec’s as well.





	Eskimo Kisses

Alec giggled when a snowflake fell onto his red nose and then he turned around, his boyfriend enjoying the snow as well, catching the snowflakes on his tongue, Alec shaking his head. The warlock had such a childish side to himself. However, he couldn't deny that he was itching to catch them with his tongue as well; it looked like it could be a lot of fun and Alec was giggling when one of the flakes landed on his nose again and he sneezed cutely, Magnus chuckling when he saw his boyfriend playing with the snow as well. He was adorable; then again... when wasn't he adorable?

The hunter looked away from the warlock and Magnus grinned as he leaned down to pick up a small amount of snow and made a little snow ball. Before Alec could see what he was doing, he threw the snow ball right into the hunter’s head and let out a surprised gasp. Crap, he wasn’t aiming for his head! Alec let out a surprised yelp as the snow fell behind his neck, down to his back and he shuddered with cold, turning to face Magnus, who was now looking innocently and was holding back his laughter.

“Magnus!” shrieked Alec and glared at his boyfriend, who gave him a ‘surprised’ look, then turned around and started whistling.

“What happened?” asked Magnus and then chuckled when he saw Alec picking up snow as well, making a snow ball and colour drained from the warlock’s face. Alec’s snow ball was freaking huge! “Alexander, darling, you need to calm down,” said Magnus and then started walking backwards, Alec grinning then and then threw the ball at Magnus, who was able to avoid it, barely.

“Hey, not fair!” accused him Alec and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and pouted.

“I’m just faster than you,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “Better luck next time,” he then said and shrugged, turned around and started walking into different direction of Alec, who gave him an unamused look. Well, he was still planning to get back at him! His back was still feeling cold and he rubbed his palms together, deciding to tackle Magnus on the floor and made him _eat_ snow. Yes, such a perfect, evil plan it was.

“I’ll get my revenge,” said Alec playfully and Magnus only laughed, but then his eyes widened when he heard Alec running to him. Alec was fast on his feet and before Magnus was able to jump to the side, Alec caught up next to him and grabbed his wrist, both of them laughing when Alec tackled the warlock on the floor and then climbed on top of him, Magnus’ eyes widening when Alec took a handful of snow into his hand and wanted to stuff his face with it. However, with Magnus looking up at him, cutely blinking, Alec didn’t have the heart to do it and he just put the snow away, Magnus laughing.

“This is your revenge?” asked Magnus.

“I can’t,” said Alec and shook his head. “I’m weak to your cuteness,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. Even so, Alec remained positioned on top of his boyfriend, who was now making snow angels in the snow and Alec was laughing, leaning down and he pressed their foreheads together. Even though they were outside in snow, he wasn’t feeling cold at all. His heart felt warm and he couldn’t stop smiling as he watched the warlock.

Magnus was beyond happy as he was making snow angels, Alec’s forehead pressed up against him and he giggled when he felt Alec bumping his nose against his own. He narrowed his eyes as Alec did it again. And again. Alec was giving Magnus Eskimo kisses and Magnus couldn’t hold back his laughter as he rubbed his nose against Alec’s as well and Alec grinned.

“What are you doing?” asked Magnus.

“Eskimo kisses,” said Alec and his cheeks reddened when he saw Magnus’ smile growing. “What? It’s cute? I saw it in the movie and wanted to try it,” he then went on by blurting out and Magnus only wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him closer to himself.

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus and gave him another Eskimo kiss, both of them laughing and Alec then finally leaned close enough for Magnus to give him a proper kiss. Alec’s lips were cold, applying more pressure into their kiss. Magnus happily kissed Alec back again, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend as he felt Alec’s cold hands gently cupping his face as they kissed again, lips moving again each other, Alec pulling back and he shivered. It was cold, yet he was burning up at the same time and he bit his lower lip.

“I like these kisses better,” announced Alec and Magnus couldn’t stop laughing yet again.

“Indeed,” said Magnus in agreement and then leaned up to kiss Alec again, then rolling them over in the snow, so that he was on top of Alec and he gave him another kiss, Alec content with himself as they continued rolling in the snow. Usually, Magnus didn’t like winter and he disliked the snow, but not at the moment. Now, he felt quite content with snowing and he kissed Alec’s forehead.

“It’s cold,” said Alec in the end and Magnus nodded.

“Should I portal us home?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, but still wanted to get his revenge first before going back home. So, that was why he finally took the opportunity and grabbed snow, putting it right on top of Magnus’ head as he didn’t have the heart to stuff his boyfriend’s pretty face with the snow and Magnus’ eyes widened, Alec laughing as he stood up and started running away from him.

“Alexander, get back here,” said Magnus as he was annoyed. “You can’t… I’ll get you back for this,” he said, made another snow ball and threw it at Alec, then both of them started laughing again as a full blown snow ball fight started, in the end, both of them sitting in the snow, cowered in it, and just laughing.

“I win,” said Alec.

“Nuh huh, I win,” said Magnus and pouted.

“We both win?” asked Alec.

“… I could get behind that,” said Magnus and kissed his boyfriend again, the only thing being heard the beating of their hearts and the snow falling. Such a perfect serenity it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
